Zombies
Zombies são reanimados cadáveres ambulantes que são comumente apresentados em todo o Treehouse of Horror Series. Em Treehouse of Horror Zombies apareceu pela primeira vez na casa da árvore dos episódios Halloween Horror no Treehouse of Horror III curto "Dial Z para Zombie". Em uma história contada por Bart Simpson , thumb Bart traz os mortos de volta à vida com uma maldição sobrenatural ao tentar ajudar Lisa ressuscitar Snowball eu. A viagem de zumbis em Springfield comer cérebros e transformar muitas pessoas em zumbis. Quando os zumbis invadir a casa de Simpson tentam comer Homer , mas considerá-lo sem cérebro. Quando Bart e Lisa pensar em um plano para reverter o feitiço cabeça Simpsons atéEscola Primária de Springfield , onde Homer mata vários zumbis. Eventualmente, Bart lê o feitiço e os zumbis retornar para suas sepulturas. Em Treehouse of Horror IV , a mordaça sofá envolveu a família Simpsons escavação do piso da sala de estar como zumbis. No Treehouse of Horror XIIIcurta "O susto de Fluência e susto Harms", Billy the Kid e vários outros bandidos selvagens do oeste ressuscitar dentre os mortos e aterrorizar Springfield , que apenas proibiu a posse de todas as armas. Quando Billy e seus comparsas lançar resíduos para a cidade Homer volta no tempo com a invenção Frink para re matar os zumbis. thumb|leftNo Treehouse of Horror XX curto "não tem uma vaca a Humanidade", os cidadãos de Springfield se infectar pela ingestão de hambúrgueres contaminados com um vírus que os transforma em zumbi criaturas chamadas "Comilões". Ao contrário de antecessores anteriores, neste caso, os zumbis foram semelhantes aos do filme 28 dias mais tarde (a curto Halloween mesmo continha o subtítulo "28 dias depois".) Bart foi imune a doença e pode ser a chave para a cura, eles tentar fugir de Springfield só para atrair mais zumbis. Após os "Comilões" destruir a casa, empunhando uma arma Rainier Wolfcastle arromba a porta apenas para ser morto. Enquanto a horda inumana está distraído, os Simpsons são levar por Apu (que não foi infectado como ele é um vegetariano). Depois de um passeio pela cidade, Apu é morto. Homer foi mordido, mas antes de Bart poderia matá-lo que fazê-lo para a zona segura. Após um momento de confusão envolvendo alimentação Bart, os cidadãos zumbis são curados porque todos Bart estava a fazer era tomar um banho na sua sopa. Em outra mídia dos Simpsons 'Jogos de vídeo' 'The Simpsons: Hit and Run' No nível final de The Simpsons: Hit and Run . Como parte de Kang e Kodos o plano para trazer os votos de seu show "Earthlings Foolish", contaminado o Buzz Cola é despejada em vias navegáveis de Springfield , que escoam para os cemitérios de Springfield e acordar os mortos. Ao longo do último nível são vistos andando Springfield.Estranhamente, os zumbis não atacam Homero, mas o rádio descreve-los atacar Springfield Stadium . Depois de golpes de Homero até o UFO , presume-se que os zumbis foram mortos. Curiosidade Zombies no Treehouse of Horror série foram causados por três coisas: eventos sobrenaturais (O curta "Dial Z para Zombie" em Treehouse of Horror III e "O Medo de Fluência e susto Harms" em Treehouse of Horror XIII ), o homem fez experimentos ( "Frinkenstein" em Treehouse of Horror XIV ) e doença ("Não tem uma vaca a Humanidade", em Treehouse of Horror XX ). No Hit e Run Simpsons, os zumbis foram causados por experimentação alienígena. Aparições * THOH - " Treehouse of Horror III " * THOH - " Treehouse of Horror IV "(piada do sofá) * THOH - " Treehouse of Horror XIII " * THOH - " Treehouse of Horror XX " * Video game - The Simpsons: Hit and Run * Quadrinhos - Treehouse Bart Simpson de Horror n º 05 * Quadrinhos - Treehouse Bart Simpson de Horror n º 08 Categoria:Não Humanos Categoria:Não morrem Categoria:Apareceu uma vez Categoria:Aparece uma vez Categoria:Personagens que apareceram uma vez Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dublados por convidados especiais Categoria:Personagens que só apareceram uma vez Categoria:Personagens que apareceram poucas vezes Categoria:Personagens de Casa da árvore dos horrores Categoria:Personagens da temporada 4 Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki